


I Wanna Grow Old With You

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Samario - Freeform, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby!Emre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Mario used to hate waking up early, even more during summer, but now Mario's favorite part about waking up was being able to watch Sami and Emre sleep.this is for the lovely mrsbrnrdschi on tumblr!





	I Wanna Grow Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> Since mrsbrnrdschi told me she was in need of a new Samario story I wrote this for her! It's not my best work, but i hope you like it. As usual please leave kudos and comments as they motivate me to write and forgive any mistakes i might have made.

The hot summer sun was coming through the windows, apparently they forgot to shut the curtains last night after Emre came into their bed, Mario slowly opened his eyes.

Sami was still sleeping near him, Emre sprawled half on his chest and half on Mario, one little hand in Mario’s one that was not clasped on Sami’s hip and his Juve pacifier still in his mouth.

Mario used to hate waking up early, even more during summer, but now Mario's favorite part about waking up was being able to watch Sami and Emre sleep.

He never understood it when people said they liked to watch their lover sleep, he mostly thought it was creepy, but Mario got it now.

He liked to watch Sami and their son breathe in and out, in and out, he liked to trace every angle of their faces with his eyes, Mario loved it when it's extremely quiet and he could hear their heartbeats. He watched Sami and he thought, _he's mine, he's mine, I love him, and he loves me._

An hour or so passed before Sami woke up softly smiling at him “morning love”, Mario bent down to kiss him before being interrupted by an happy voice, one who belonged to little Emre “Vatti! Tata! Summer!” he said patting his fathers’ cheeks with his tiny hands. “Hey little man! Are you happy to have me and Vatti just for you all summer now that the championship is over eh? I’m happy too” Mario answered smiling bedore leaving a kiss on his son’s nose, Emre squealed in delight while Sami watched them grinning.

“Who wants some breakfast? Then we can go play” the German asked, “Emme!” the toddler screamed raising an hand making the two parents laugh.

After having being fed, washed and clothed Emre was ready to go outside with his dads, he loved when they were both home because they always had fun during their adventures together, Mario took the car’s keys and Sami picked him up. “Tata we play football?” the kid asked and Mario really couldn’t say no to that adorable face, “yeah buddy, sure we can!” and Emre beamed happily.

They played all morning and again after lunch, Sami and Emre against Mario and everytime Emre would score a goal Mario said “great job Em! You’re so good” and Emre replied “like Paulo?” and Sami always replied “yeah, as good as Dyba”.

They spent the last hour before going home laying down on the grass, enjoying the nice evening weather. In the distance Mario heard the soft tune of music, the usual Spanish-y song that seems made for summer. The sun hadn’t set yet, it had just gone over six pm bbut the warm sun would still bath over the park for another hour. Mario’s eyes flickered up to the sky for a second, drawn in by the clouds before they fell back to Sami who was telling some fairy tale to Emre, his heart picked up its pace in his chest, God he was a lucky bastard. The little ball of cuteness that was their son sat happily in front of Sami, eyes wide as he was concentrated on the story his Vatti was telling him, little sound of encouragement falling from the three years old’s mouth.

“Mandzu?” Sami called back, voice curious as he caressed Emre’s head, “this one wanted to know if we’re gonna live forever happily as the characters of the story I told him”, “you bet! You can be my sweet princess every day Sam” Mario said smirking, making and Emre laugh as Sami snorted, the sound making Mario’s heart warm. Mario then started a tickle fight, Sami shouted in surprise before tickling Mario back and asked Emre to help him, the kid opted for looking at his dads and giggling. The fight was short lived as after a few minutes, the two of them breaking down laughing, Sami grumbled out took one of his arms and cupped the other man’s cheek, pulled him in closer for a quick kiss, Mario let out a soft breathy laugh over Sami’s lips, bumping their noses together in a lazy nuzzle before he let himself be pulled in the kiss completely.

Mario laid back with his boys stacked up in his lap, making sure Emre was safely sat on top of his chest, Sami curled up into his side as the sun was going down. “We should probably go home and prepare some dinner and then get Em ready for bed, he seems tired” Sami whispered watching Emre yawning and rubbing his eyes, “yeah, but it’s so nice here. Let’s wait another five minutes” Mario said caressing the German’s side. Sami had to admit it was indeed nice, all cuddled up with their son watching the sunset, he wanted to feel like this for the rest of his life.

They were about to kiss again when Emre tugged them apart, “Tata, Vatti I’m hungly” he said, “what do you want to eat buddy?” Mario asked him, “pizza!” was the enthusiast answer, “ok, ok, we’re gonna get some pizza” Sami said smiling.

Emre had eaten half of his pizza after ten minutes, making a mess of sauce all over himself and Sami was glad he put a bib on him as he watched his son fed himself another slice of pizza covering his mouth with tomato, Mario pinched him lightly to get his attention “what about Tata and Vatti get some alone time when Emre is asleep?” he said with his signature smirk on his face. “Well…that’s quite tempting I have to say” Sami whispered back putting a hand on Mario’s thigh.

Their attention turned on their little boy again, they were so happy to have had the opportunity to have him, and to have the chance to watch him grow.

They brought him to bed after he watched some cartoons, they told him a story and kissed him goodnight. Yes,Mario though, he was a really lucky man.


End file.
